It is well known to use screws, nails, or similar pin-type fasteners for attaching various metal and wood structures to one another. For example, nail-type pins having spiral grooves disposed along a portion of their length may be used to fasten aluminum floor, wall, or ceiling panels to supporting structures in motor vehicles and/or architectural structures. In some instances (such as a motor vehicle chassis) it is necessary to drive the pin-type fastener into and through metal I-beams or the like.
In the case of truck flooring, aluminum floor panels may be used that include a recessed portion along one side through which the pin-type fasteners are driven into an underlying I-beam in the chassis of the truck. Unfortunately, often not enough fastener guidance is provided to assure proper engagement of the pin-type fastener with the underlying I-beam. Very often the pin-type fastener either skews "off-center" without penetrating the I-beam or the pin-type fastener enters the I-beam at a non-optimum angle. In either case, the pin-type fastener will exhibit inadequate gripping of the I-beam, resulting in a poorly fastened floor panel.
As a consequence, there has been a long felt need for an improved system for using pin-type fasteners to fasten a first structure to an underlying support structure that prevents skewing of the fasteners as they are driven into engagement with the underlying support structure.